Maiden and the Ghost King
by KatieBugSnug
Summary: Nymph Drew is the only daughter of Artemis. What happens when she is driven to Half-Blood Hill and meets a certain ghost king? And why is she overprotective about her clock necklace? Why is she and Nico picked to go on a quest? Will they be able to save the world, or fall together? No Flames Plz. Rates and Reviews would be nice. NicoXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Gift of Life was a virtue given to many people over decades. Though one lone Goddess never gave anyone this virtue for she wished to be a maiden forever. Her name was Artemis. One day while taking a walk on the earth, she witnessed many mothers happy as could be. It was then she wished she could have a child of her own while still being a maiden. Strangely a sorcerer came up and cast a spell on her. Suddenly her head hurt greatly! Apollo sprung the head open with his dagger and out came a beautiful young girl. She had a daughter! She named her daughter Nymph. She gave her daughter a necklace that looked like a clock. When she pressed it it would turn into a silver staff with a black diamond at the top.

And That's How Our Guardian of Time, Nymph, Was born. And was destined to meet a certain ghost king.

"NYMPH! TIME TO WAKE UP!" the Naiad who had raised her shouted. "Ugh" Nymph groaned when she got up. She dressed into her usual. A Grey tank top with a blue and white plaid button up over it, skinny jeans, black high tops, and her clock necklace.

She brushed her black hair so that it looked smooth. She went downstairs to find a fruit salad,waffles, and sausage buffet! She chowed down alright.

The house of our young maiden Is...unique...the naiad whom Artemis sent to raise Nymph,Kori, had trees growing at the rim of there beautiful golden steps. No tv. She had a forest in the house! Nymph loved it. Nymph knew she was the daughter of Artemis for the reason of Kori told her. She was a demigod as well, even though she had no father. And before she knew it she was off to school.

~After School~

Nymph hated school.

She was bullied, teased, and made fun of because of her looks and her dyslexia and ADHD. She went to the corner cafe and got a green tea to drink. It always calmed her.

The waitress walked up and gave it to her. "Here you are ma'am!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Nymph said. But the waitress grabbed her necklace and held her up! "FINALLY! IVE GOTTEN MY HANDS ON THE ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER OF ARTEMIS! THIS WILL BE FUN!" She transformed into a large demon. Pure black with red eyes! Nymph kicked and broke free and ran.

She ran towards the only place she knew that was safe.

Half-Blood Hill.

The demon was hot on her trail. Nymph didn't have her bow and arrow with her so she couldn't fight back. She ran through the woods till she saw herself meet a large tree! "_THALIA! DAUGHTER OF ZEUS!" _She thought happily. Her legs we're tired and worn. She couldn't run much further! Suddenly, dozens of people ran up to the hill and got the demon of her tail and fought them. The demon took a swing and knocked Nymph back. She fell into a strange boys arms. He had black hair and looked worried. "Are u okay?" he said quickly. The last thing she saw was his mysterious but beautiful Grey eyes. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Everyone! Here is the next chapter. Same night. I GOT TOOOOO EXCITED I IZ SORRY! Btw I forgot to mention, here are the ages.**

**Nymph:15**

**Nico:15**

**Annabeth:17**

**Percy:17**

**Others: Same age as Percy and Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I Aint Rick.**

Nymph was super confused when she woke up in a strange place all alone. She started panicking when a centaur came in. "Ah, Your awake child. My name is Chiron." he said walking over to the right side of her bed. The bed was soft and silky. The sheets were pure white and well-made. "My name is Nymph Drew. Nice to meet you."He smiled and patted her head.

She noticed a tall black figure in the corner. He had messy black hair and bags under his eyes. She immediately knew that it as the boy who had caught her. "Oh, its you. Thanks for catching me earlier." She said smiling. "No problem. My names Nico. Nico Di Angelo. And as I just heard your names Nymph?" He said. "Yeah." She replied a bit shyly.

"Well, ive gotta go. Welcome to half-blood hill." He said smirking.

"Yeah...Thanks..." You said. He was WEIRD.

Nymph was shown around and taken to the Hermes cabin. You were known as "Unclaimed". You couldnt wait till your mother showed you as her own flesh and blood. She would do something awesome. Maybe have you dress up as one of her followers! Or maybe have a golden bow and arrow! Boy, she was so happy she fell asleep without knowing what her mother would do would be so simple.

~Next Morning~

Nymph was awaken by a screaming and yelling and rumbling stomachs. One of the Hermes men walked to her and said "Hey squirt. Get dressed its time for breakfest." He ruffled her hair and she walked to the girls changing room to get changed into a simple outfit.

She wore a grey flowy tank with a white cresent moon on it, black jeans, and black flip-flops. She put her hair in a braid and head off to a delicous meal. When she got there she saw Nico, sitting alone by himself. He looked pretty miserable. Nymph broke from the group and sat with him. He looked up and smirked. "Is there a reason your here?" he said almost smiling. "I thought i'd just join you is that a problem?" She said smirking when he blushed and hurried to say "N-No! No problem at all!" They laughed quietly. After that he went tot his usual unamused look. She talked with him and he would simply listen while adding in a couple comments every once in a while. Before they knew it breakfest was over and Nico disappeared.

Nymphs first class was swordfighting. She was pretty good. Mainly because Apollo (Her favorite uncle) Would sometimes come to visit for a day with Artemis, illegally of course. He would spend half the day teaching his favorite neice melee fighting while the other half was spent with Artemis and archery. At the end of the day they would all have a huge feast! They would tuck her in and head back to olympus.

She wished she could have those days back.

The guys and girls of the cabins wondered why she was good at sword fighting AND archery. Usually people could only do one. At dinner she sat with Nico again and he talked ore this time while she listened. Suddenly Chiron tapped his glass and everyone turned to face him.

"It seems our Oracle has something to tell us about a quest. All be quiet and listen." He said. Everyone moved in a bit closer. They hoped it would be them to be picked.

The oracle spoke...

Son of the dead and Daughter of the maiden.

Shall come together to fight as one.

They'll save the world from devastation.

If they can do one thing before the task is done.

Three relics is what you must find.

You'll know you've found them with your eyes.

When the bell strikes 12 and you've found the key,

He might just save her before she dies.

She stopped speaking and turned to chiron. "Well obviously Nico you're needed so do accept?" He said looking to Nico. He nodded.

"We have a problem though chiron!" One of the apollo kids said. "Daughter of the Maiden means Artemis, but there are no children of Artemis!" Everyone nodded and started to panic. Chiron was trying to calm the kids down. I smirked and walked to my cabin. Nico must've noticed my smirk and thought something was up.

~Next Morning~

She woke up excited and did her natural morning routine. Her mother came to her in a dream last night. She said today was the day she would reveal herelf. A large wad of hair covered her forehead and she brushed it off and gasped. A white crescent moon was placed on my forehead! (A/N SORRY I WANT TO GET TO THE JUICY PART SO SKIPPING TO DINNER!)

I sat with Nico again. Suddnely Chiron said that he might need a different person to take the position of the daughter. Suddenly a voice came from above. "Chiron why do you give up already and not look closer?" It was a beatiful womans voice and she came from behind chiron.

Nico noticed something, strange. She had the same black hair and brown eyes Nymph had.

"Cant u see that my daughter is already sitting with the son of darkness?" She said pointing to me and I lifted wad of hair to show them the crescent mark. They all gasped.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Well then, Nymph Drew, Daughter of Artemis, will u accept the quest.

I smiled wider than I have in a long time. "Definitly."

**Yay! 2nd chapter done! Plz R&R I love u all! BAIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. I love fanfiction! It's so fun to be able to write your ideas and publish them with the world. Btw sorry for misspelling anything :P. Man that emoticon looks bad with bold. Anyway DISCLAIMER IM NOT RICK. I wish I was ;-; (wow THAT emoticon looks amazing)**

We left in two days for our quest. I wonder where the three artifects are and what they'll be. This isn't like Percy's quest. Speaking of Percy, he and some friends came to my new cabin. The Artemis Cabin. Chiron told me not to get too attached though.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Leo, Hazel, and Nico came by and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said. The mahogony door opened to see those 6 faces walk in. "Hey, congrats on the quest Nymph." Annabeth said. "Thank you!" I said in return smiling. Truthfully, I'm NOT looking forward to this quest. Im terrified.

"Well you'll be happy to know that tommorow we are having a formal banquet tommorow night. Do you have any formal dresses?" Leo asked. I thought for a couple seconds. "Nope." I said. "That's okay one of the daughters of Aphrodite offered one to you. She has a great sense of style. You'll probably like it." Grover said as he placed a dress down. It was long and dark blue. It was silky and would fit me perfectly. "It's beautiful..." I said. I laid it on a different bed so I couldnt ruin it.

"Well, this was just a drop-in so we'll see you tommrow." Percy said and they all left. I changed into my pj's and jumped in my new bed. I fell asleep as soon as I got in.

~Next Day~

I sat under the Thalia Tree and let the warm sunlight and read a book. I was dressed in a white tank with a plaid shirt over it and tight jeans. I had some red flats on. I was reading "Matched" when someones shadow blocked the sun. "Hey what are you reading?" a voice asked. I immediately knew who it belonged to. Nico. "Oh just a book I like. It's called "Matched"." I said in reply. He layed down next to me and said "read to me then"

My voice never got tired of reading, and before I knew it we finished the book and it was almost time for the banquet. "That was a good book but we better get ready for the banquet." Nico said standing up. I stood up myself and we said our fare wells.

Once I got to my cabin I changed into my beautiful blue dress and curled my hair. I also put on some blue heels and silver and blue dangly earrings. The banquet was by the sea. Once I got even remotly close to the sea my nostrils were filled with delicous savory smells. It took all my willpower to not drool.

Once I got there I noticed everyone was dressed formaly. Immediatly I searched for Nico. I saw him standing alone by the peer and I lifted my dress to run towards him. "Hey Nico." I said as that as I reached him. Once he turned to face me his eyes went very wide.

(Nico's POV)

.Hades.

This girl looks STUNNING.

(Nymph's POV)

Me and Nico talked for a good long time while others danced or flirted. I just noticed how adorable Nico was when he smiled. N-Not that I like him or anything! Lol. Seriously though. I dont.

Suddenly someone screamed. Me and Nico jerked our head to see what was happening. A hell hound had come and started attacking Percy and the rest!

(Nico's POV)

IGNORING NYMPH NOW  
PERCY IS BEING ATTACKED 

(Nymph's POV)

Me and Nico ran towards the group. My dress was ripped so it looked ragged and made it seem more like a party dress. I attacked the hound with my dagger and Nico attacked with his black sword. Tha hell hound swiped at Nico and missed him by about 2 inches! Eventually we scared the hound off and we searched for whoever did it.

Before we knew it we found a girl wearing a green silken dress sitting on the ground that smacked the hell hound. "Darn it! You've failed your mission to kill Percy Jackson and his friends!" She said in an irish accent. She had wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Girl look good. Nico raised his sword over her and she bursted out crying.

"D-Dont kill me! I mean to harm nobody else!" She said. Nico lowered his sword a little. "Who are you?" He said. "Im Scarlet, The daughter of Aengus, the irish love goddess." (IDK WHETHER AENGUS IS A BOY OR A GIRL PLEASE TELL ME.) She said. "Welll dont try and hurt them again okay? Now lets take you to the camp." nico said.

REALLY?

We just met this girl.

And he takes her in.

Man, this is going to be a rough quest.

**And there we go another chapter done! Please R&R I love u all! Bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Im Back with another chap. Btw When it said .Hades. It was meant to say Oh My Hades. Sorry for that. Joke has been ruined. **

**Also thanks for my first review and follow! **

**Im so happy! **

**Disclaimer: Not Rick. **

(Nymph's POV)

Nico is crazy!

A random girl who just tried to kill Percy Jackson and the rest gave Nico the waterworks. And soon enough here we are walking Miss. Royalty to the camp!

Her name is Scarlett. Since she was basiclly the the daughter of Aphrodite, Shes born from an Irish god but hes the god of love so same thing, So we're putting her in Aphrodite's Cabin. She is clinging to Nico like it is her JOB.

We dropped by to see Percy and the group before we escorted her to her cabin. Percy had a lot of cuts and I swear I saw Nico slip a tear. Nico sat by percy and talked with him while Scarlett was fuming.

Must be some brotherly love I guess. (HAHAHAHA OH NYMPH YOUR SO WRONG)

Scarlett picked up Percy and shook him. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! IM ABOUT TO KILL YOU MYSELF SINCE THAT STUPID HOUND COULDNT COMPLETE THE JOB!" She said. Nico pushed her away from him and Percy fell on the bed. He looked as if he was about to send her to Tartarus. I would LOVE to see that.

Nico stayed with Percy as I walked Scarlett to her cabin. "So, Are we going on that mission of yours?" She said smiling.

So much effort not to punch this woman.

"Um, this quest isnt yours. Its me and the Ghost Kings." I said bitterly. I hated this woman. Though she did not have time to reply by the time we got to the Aphrodite Cabin. She was hounded by a bunch of girls who thought of her as soooooo pretty. She was thrown into the Aphrodite Cabin. _Good._ I thought _Shes so annoying. _We leave tommorow at dawn for our quest.

Though I had the feeling this wouldnt be the last time I would see Scarlett.

(Nico's POV)

Oh my hades. I am so mad at Scarlett for attacking Percy. Don't tell anyone but I think of him like my brother. Makes sense. No...Not really. He's my cousin not my...OH YOU GET IT!

I hung out with the group for a while. Leo annoys me. So much. Hazel's fine. Shes my half-sister so I love her.

Man I wondered how Nymph was. I hoped she was okay. Wait, Why? I have to admit though. She looked pretty in that dress. I almost got a nose bleed. THAT would've been awkward for the both of us. Then again, Percy getting attacked is awkward enough.

Scarletts very...Clingy. I dont like that. God she was crowding me as if she was getting paid to do it. Weirdo.

I said my goodbyes and headed to my cabin bumping into Nymph on the way.

(Nymph's POV)

"Ouch" I said. As I fell on my butt. I looked up and saw a concerned Nico. "Oh, Sorry Nymphie." He said. Wait. When did he start calling me Nymphie and why? He helped me up and I noticed his hands we're very cold. Strange.

Eventually we said our goodnights and head to our cabins which are on the oposite sides of the camp. I climbed into my bed with my heart racing. I was so excited for tommrows trip! But scared too. I was already packed. Im so anxious my hearts racing from it.

But,

It couldnt be from Nico could it?

** .DUUUUN. Done! Also sorry these chapters are so short! On weekends ill try to make them longer. My goal is a thousand words. I Wuv you all! **

**Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its Sunday sorry for not uploading a chapter recently. Whoopsie. Anyway heres the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: MY NAMES NOT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!**

I fell asleep that night in my moon pajamas. I had a horrifying nightmare. At first it was lovely. I was flying, my mom and friends were here. We were flying over cloud 9! Then something happened. I started falling! I fell past the clouds into this dark disturbing place I hated already. Then a scary voice said "Welcome to the underworld ." I screamed then woke up.

It was 4:30 am when I woke up. I got my bags ready and began to walk towards Thalia's tree which is where we would head off. Chiron, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel were there to see us off. Nico had a black backpack slung over his shoulder and his sword tucked away. I had clothes food water and three daggers. I found myself getting very skilled at up close combat and could even throw the daggers with a 85% chance of hitting the target. I am proud of myself. The last thing I had was my bow on my back and a couple of arrows. I looked quite prepared.

Chiron and the rest said goodbye and me and Nico head off towards our first destination. England. Nico had a dream about us being in England and finding the relic. So he knew what it looked like and where it was. We had one problem though, the relic was Princess Kate's tiara. So, we may find the first relic, but then we'd have to spend two years in jail. Great.

Nico took my hand unexpectedly and we started to disappear into the darkness. "NICO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled at him while we traveled. "Shadow traveling we'll get to London faster this way." He said calmly. I noticed something. His eyes started to get small bags. "Does shadow traveling make you tired?" I asked concerened. "Yeah but much more when with another person." He said as if he didnt care. Weirdo.

When he let go of my hand we were in England. The sun burned down on us and it felt warm. Apollo must really like England to give it such amazing weather. We started to walk to the castle and some women looked at me weird. I looked at them weird back even though it was rude. _Sweetheart dont look at them strangely back. It's only because your not wearing a hat. Its customary in England dear. _Said a voice in my mind. I soon relized it was my mom.

Nico just strolled into the castle and nobody stopped him. Soon we both stood before Princess Kate. "Ah, Hello Mister Di Angelo and Miss Drew. Nice to meet you." She said. How in Artemis's name did she know me?

"Miss Drew and Mister Di Angelo please follow me to the first relic." she said. We walked down golden and red hallways with huge windows. Finally we reached a large room and inside a glass case was , you guessed it, The first relic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys wassup?Sorry this chapter is late. I've been loaded with schoolwork. We have major tests next week. Soooo dont be made if I cant upload. Anyway here's chapter 5 or 6 idk. **

**Disclaimer: I aint rick riordan. Also no offence to princess kate. Its just a story.**

(Nymphs POV)

Something isnt adding up. The PRINCESSS OF ENGLAND just let us in to see her crown which was strangely the first relic? I dont have a good feeling about this. I kept my hand on my clock necklace incase I needed to press it for my staff. Yes, I control time.

I can make it go faster,slower,or stop alltogether. Pretty awesome. Though, Kronos didnt appreciate me taking his job as Guardian of Time. We had a huge earthquake the day I was born. Course', the gods protected me. They all like me really.

I stepped forward to get a better look at the crown. It was gold with diamond jewels encrusted into it. Something hephasatus would make. Me and Nico began to walk down the long hallway. The floor was a royal red and the walls were a bright gold. The carpet felt like a cloud.

Nico took the glass case off and took the crown in his hand. Then we heard a hissing behind us. Princess Kate had turned into a huge hissing green disgusting monster! Like Medusa! "Heheheh two very powerful demigods. WHAT A LOVELY DINNER THANK YOU BOY! As for the sweet young girl. DELICOUS DESSERT! AHAHAHAHAHA" It cackled.

Nico took his sword out of his sheath and sliced the medusa creature. It howled and sliced back. It pinned him to the ground as he threw the crown to me. I caught it and put it in my backpack. I pressed my necklace and it turned into my staff. It was silver with a clock on top. I smacked it against the ground once and time slowed down.

Now it seemed as if I had superspeed. I ran towards the medusa and threw her off nico. When she fell off she tried to scratch at me but I grabbed her hand and flipped her. I took out my bow and one arrow. I aimed at her.

"Please dear! Dont kill me!" She screamed slowly because time was slowed. I shot my arrow at her and she faded away into oblivion. I took my staff again and smacked it against the floor once again so time would be resumed.

Nico looked at me confused. "How did you do that!?" He said. I smiled. "Im the Guardian of Time. I can make it go slower, faster, or stop altogether." I said to him. His eyes looked as wide as saucers. He looked at me strangely then his confused look turned into a smile. "Cool." He said. We laughed then walked outside. We were confronted by, who guessed it, Scarlett. "I'm going to ask you a question, are you with me or against me?" She asked. I did not like her "I know what you are. AGAINST." I said. Nico nodded. She took out a knife.

"Well then we have a problem..." She said.

**CLIFFYYYYYY! Dont be hating. Wish me luck on my tests. R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys im here with the new chapter. My tests are FINALLY DOOOONE! So here I am sitting downstairs watching spongebob writing my story. Now NYMPH DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Nymph: KatieBugSnug owns nothing of percy jackson except for this plot scarlett and me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Nymph POV)

Scarlett took out a long sword and her eyes turned bright red. She ran towards Me and Nico and slashed at us as we dodged. I fell on the concrete path. Is nobody seeing this!? Then I remembered about the mist. They must not be seeing us. Great, now we cant rely on the mortals.

I took out my bow and shot at Scarlett hitting her in the knee. Heh. Arrow in the knee. She pulled it out and broke it light she was bitten by the smallest weakest fly. Yup. This was a problem.

Nico slashed with his sword and they swordfought. I threw my dagger at her and got her attention. I hit her in her shoulder and she grunted. Then Nico got the hint and slashed her stomach.

"You'll see me again!" she said as she disappeared into thin air. "Well, looks like we gotta another enemy. Cmon lets go find a motel or something." Nico said. I followed him into a motel that was painted a light blue and had only 6 rooms. The lady at the front desk had dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Oh hello demigods. Room 3A third one on the first floor." She said handing me a key. I thanked her and headed to our room. Strange. Guess this was a motel for demigods on quests.

The room was painted light green with a shiney wooden floor. It had two double-sized beds and a flat screen tv no couch a kitchen and a bathroom. Very nice and cozy. I laid down my bag and stuff on one of the beds and layed down. Nico did the same.

"Im so tired. Two fights today. And its not even 12:00 pm." I said. I hopped up and went to the door. "Im going to get dinner. McDonalds?" I asked him. His head shot up and he gave me his order. "I WANNA HAPPY MEAL!" He said. "Okkkkaaaayyyy" I said. I was a bit freaked out.

I walked down the street to the local McDonalds. People continued to look at me strange. I have to start wearing a hat. I ordered happy meals for me and Nico then walked back.

I felt uncomftorble walking in a foreign area. When I walked back Nico was watching tv. I handed him his happy meal and his eyes lit up. We ate together and it was delicous! Then I heard a hissing sound and Nico unsheathed his sword.

**Sorry all this stuff is Short ;-;**

**But im always busy. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chappie! My friend Taylor helped me write this. She wrote half of it now im gonna finish it for her. Thank You T!**

**Disclaimer: Aint Rick, Even though we all know you wish it was. **

Nymphs POV

The hissing sound got closer and closer and I got more scared as she raised a...frying pan? What is this Rapunzel now? It hit us in the head and it all went black.

I had a dream again. Camp Half-Blood was on fire! People screamed and ran out of the barrier. Chiron led all of the demigods to Camp Jupitar. Okay this was weird. What is happening?

We woke up the next day in a place that could be mistaken as...

Tauras!?

Fire surrounded me and Nico our beds reduced to hard rocks. I looked up at Nico who was clearly surprised. It was obvious this was a trick set up by...

Wait, I actually don't know who I'm going after here.

So yeah. Someone did this. I just don't know their name.

"WHAT THE HADES!?" Nico said trying to reach for an invisible blanket. I took out my bow. I'm not joking when I say I sleep with this thing.

Suddenly, eerie figures emerged in front of us. They look like people, but were made of some coal like material. What is this District Twelve? Hunger games reference.

"OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON." Nico kept screaming as I prepared to shoot at these things.

"Coer..." one of the coal-people said in a very gruff, eerie voice.

"Excuse me?" I said holding my necklace. I was about to stop time to find a way out of here. "Coer needs us" it said then continued walking. I have no idea who Coer is but I'm guessing I need to fight him. I looked over to Nico and motioned him to follow me.

Laughter rang through the place and I knew that evil laugh anywhere.

Scarlett.

She had changed since our last fight, which need I mind you was 12 hours ago, Her hair was in a small bun, her dress was a mix of red, orange, and black. It gave off an evil feeling when she said "NOW BOW TO ME!"

Is this who "Coer" was?

I'm guessing not, the way a DEMON THING came from behind her, hand on her shoulder, as to give her props for what she just said. I got that Scarlett was shy. And Extremely sarcastic. And she was the daughter of an Irish god.

Not that she would live here...

I was absolutely terrified. Nico wasn't showing any emotion as always. I literally wanted to curl up in a fetal position, roll around, and cry. But I wouldn't let Scarlett see that I was scared. The demon thing behind her was apparently her father. He had ginger hair green eyes and looked like a male version of Aphrodite. I questioned everything as soon as I saw him.

Nico's POV

Scarlett was kinda cute in that outfit, mainly because I LIKE FIRE. Seriously. My dad lives in it. Though she wasn't as cute as Nymph who was BEAUTIFUL. Wait, did I just say that?

Get that out of your mind Nico get that out of your mind. I took out my sword as Scarlett charged us! She slashed at Nymph and she fell but not without cutting Scarlett's cheek with her dagger. I stepped in front of Nymph protecting her as I fought Scarlett. Eventually after 5 minutes I deafeated her.

I felt so proud of myself. She was picked up by her dad and they disappeared. Nymph stood up and hugged me terrified. I looked around and they're were some of the scariest things surrounding us. I put my arms around her neck and we shut our eyes. When we opened them we were in...

Italy.

Ok. Why are we back in ITALY!? I actually forgot how I left here. Oh right BECAUSE I HAD MY MEMORIES WIPED FROM ME. Nymph seemed mezmerized by the beauty of Italy. She looked so adorable scanning the area.

OKAY MIND PLEASE STOP HAVING THOUGHTS LIKE THAT.

Mind: WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT IM SAYING THE TRUTH!

What are we deadpool now?

Mind: I dont know.

Okay IGNORE MY MIND. "Nico, where are we?" Nymph asked. "Italy. My Home Town." I replied giving her a half-smile. She stared at me wide-eyed as if my head just turned into a cupcake. I smiled fully and she smiled back and we laughed for no reason.

This was going to be fun

**AND DATS A WRAP! HAVE A NICE DAY BAIIII!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay real quick chapter**

(Nymph's POV)

I had to Admit. Nico's body wrapped around me was amazing. I felt safe. He was HANDSOME too. In italy his face brightened. I loved that brightness.

I was sitting by the pier that night wondering where Nico would be. I felt cold hands wrap around my eyes and a sly voice say "Guess who?" It was nico. "Hmmm Leo?" I said toying with him. He removed his hands and sat next to me.

This dude looked hot under the moonlight. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I blushed. My mom would smite me right now if she didnt love me. She would never fall in love so she was probably wondering why the heck I was letting him be all lovey dovey to me.

Before I knew it he kissed me. HE KISSED ME. BEST DAY EVER. His lips were soft and cold. I kissed back immediately. And we just fell asleep near eachother.

BEST DAY EVER.

**Sorry its so short but im afraid im busy. SSSOOOWWWYYY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the short chapter last time. This time ill try and make it longer. Its really hard for me to come up with stuff at the top of my head. Im sorry. Post in the comments suggestions to help. Thank you. Enjoy the Chapter.**

(Nymph's POV)

The next morning I touched my lips. It was all a dream. He never kissed me. I should've known. He would never do that...i looked next to me and Nico was on the bed sleeping. We found an italian motel and slept there for the night. I shook him awake. "Ughhhhh five more minutttttesssss" He said. I giggled. I flipped him off the bed. "WHA!" He screamed.

"What was that for!?" He said angerly. I felt a little bad. "Cmon its time to get up and start searching for the second relic. If your a good boy ill get you a happy meal." I said. He immediately sprung up.

"Lets go." He said smiling a little.

I wore my grey beanie and put my hair in a braid. I had a dark blue tank and a white jacket over it. Lastly I wore blue jeans and black flats. I put a smile on my face.

We walked out and started to head to the beach. I looked over and saw a mom verbally abusing her son. I immediately got memories of me being bullied and my friends not sticking up for me. I lead Nico up to the woman. "Nico. Translate." I said sternly and he nodded. "How DARE you verbally abuse your son like that? Hes crying! He is a little boy and your calling him horrible names! You should be ashamed. I hope you hear those words from another person and think of this moment. NOW BE NICE." I said. Nico translated.

She just stood there shocked and walked away with the boy. I hope she would stop verbally abusing him now. "Hey...Nymph are you okay?" Nico said concerned. I realized I had been crying. It just reminded me of my past so much. All the bullies I faced, all the verbal abuse I dealt with.

He wiped away my tears. "Did you experience that too?" He asked sadly. His dark grey eyes were locked on mine and I just nodded sadly. He put his arm on my back and led me to the beach. I was so happy I didnt have to worry about people looking at me weirdly because I was crying.

The beach in italy was so beautiful. Italy knows what their doing with their landscapes. I eventually stopped crying and put a smile back on my face. We split up. I looked around on the beach. I picked up shells just in case.

Eventually I looked and saw something It was a light blue shell with a glowing bow and arrow symbol on it. I ran towards it and picked it up. It was the 2nd symbol. Oh my go. Only one symbol to go.

Suddenly I hear a noise. I looked up and a huge cage dropped on me and I screamed. I saw nico in the distance tears running down his cheeks as he screamed "NYMPH!" And ran towards me. But before he could get to me, we were gone.

"Welcome to your doom Miss Drew." Said and eerie voice.

**Okay. Real talk. PLLLLLLEASE write suggestions for future chapters in the comments. Each one I get (If its good enough) I will do. Okay. Thats it. HAVE A NICE DAY AND RATE AND REVIEWW!**


End file.
